koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Benimaru Nikaido/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing! Here is a list of quotes for Benimaru Nikaido. In Battle The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"Let's have more fun fighting!" (vs. Brazil Team) *"Did you think you could win?" (vs. China Team) *"You'd look better in a dress." (vs. England Team) *"Now I've got lots of fans!" (vs. Italy Team) *"My looks and power are true!" (vs. Japan Team) *"You were shocked by my attack!" (vs. Korea Team) *"I've quite enjoyed it!" (vs. Mexico Team) *"This is my style in battle." (vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Lambs are tougher than you. How do I know? Well, uh..." *"Rumors of your strength seem greatly exaggerated! Pansy!" *"Someone who looks as good as me just has to win. Later!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"If you can't win elegantly, don't win at all, stumble buns!" *"So fighting can't be cool? Aesthetics are indispensable!" *"There aren't enough compliments to praise my beautiful fighting!" The King of Fighters '98 In Battle * intro vs. Kyo ** intro vs. any female character Win Quote *"My reason for winning? I'm just cool. Real cool!" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"Watch me now. A flower's life's brief." The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"Your fiery fighting almost wilted my rosy beauty, bud!" Lose Quote *"Hmph...it's still not over, twerp!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Like this win pose? It really suits me, eh?" *"Victory is mine! As long as my coolality prevails!" *"What's up, stooges? Too much for you, eh?!" *"You know my style: Win beautifully. Got it?!" *"Bond with your teammates. Trust is what wins battles!" (vs. Hero Team) *"Sorry, but I insist I move on to the next round." (vs. Seth) *"What a ragtag bunch. Are you fighters or prisoners?" (vs. Yagami Team) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"You're pretty good. But I'm much better." *"Man, am I brilliant or what? I'm a friggin' diamond!" *"Ooooooh. Bet that hurts, eh?" (vs. any female character) *"What's this... sensation...?" (vs. Orochi Shermie) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Beauty and ability... I'm such a bad boy!" *"Don't hate me for my power. It's so hard to be so talented." *"They'll remember my victory! Your loss will be forgotten!" *"What a perfect turn of events! My fans are sure to grow!" *"Don't forget to come over to my place tonight, darling..!" (vs. Ash) *"Hmph. Why you...!" (vs. Duo Lon) *"The reason you're tired isn't only due to my blitz attack!" (vs. any female character) *"Now who said, 'Leave everything to me!'?" (vs. K') The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"I won just a little too easily. As the hero, I should struggle for more dramatic effect!" *"No, no. Can't you collapse more dramatically? Chicks really dig a showy victory, you know?" *"Oh, my. If I don't lose once in a while, I'll have more fans than I can handle." *"Talent! Speed! Technique! How'd you like my little show?" *"You cannot imitate true beauty. But I guess you know that, loser!" (vs. Himself) *"...Cut me some slack. I just don't get your fashion sense." (vs. Duck King) *"I'd stop wincing like that. It makes you so un-babe-alicious!" (vs. Elisabeth) *"...I'll see you again a decade from now. You're gonna be one beautiful babe!" (vs. Momoko) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"You have to learn something from defeat. Me? I'm naturally gifted, so 'defeat' doesn't apply to me." (vs. Andy) *"Oh, man. What a pain." (vs. Athena) *"So wisdom comes from experience, eh? Who needs any of that stuff! Looking good is what matters!" (vs. Chin) *"Well, there goes your soldier career, losing to a civilian. Is your instructor going to chew you out?" (vs. Clark) *"So anyway... you learn to ride a horse yet?" (vs. Duo Lon) *"Why don't we keep that ungainly little loss a secret from Kyo, shall we?" (vs. Iori) *"Why don't you get lost? My interview is about to begin." (vs. Joe) *"That image change of yours just isn't working. Just follow my lead, okay?" (vs. Kensou) *"Thank you." (vs. Kim) *"Sloppy as ever, I see! You haven't made any progress, Kyo!" (vs. Kyo) *"Hey, I want to make it up to you. Do you like Italian food?" (vs. Leona) *"You're a tough one! You wiped me out..." (vs. Raiden) *"I've got the looks, the money, and the skills on top of that! Hmph. It ought to be a crime to be so perfect." (vs. Ralf) *"Well, your tolerance is Kyokugen level, anyway. I'll give you that." (vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard : Benimaru: "You say you can cut through shadow... It's easy to cut through darkness, but can you cut through the light of my electricity?" : Andy: "Why should I? I don't need to cut through anything when I can beat you senseless instead. Before you can act, I'll leave you on your back. That's the power of my Shiranui speed!" : Benimaru: "And here I thought you were a humble person. Well, then. Let us see who is faster!" Ash Crimson :Benimaru: "You're really popular lately, aren't you? How does it feel to be hunted by everyone and his dog?" :Ash: "Oh? Monsieur Nikaido? Do you have something to discuss with me too?" :Benimaru: "I figured some people would be very grateful to me if I managed to drag you out of here. Like Kyo, or maybe that girl? You know what I mean!" :Ash: "Ahahaha ♪ You're funny, monsieur! There's no way you can catch me!" Athena Asamiya : Athena: "Benimaru! I'm telling you right now that if you dare to go easy on me, I'll get really, really, really angry!" : Benimaru: "If I get serious I won't feel good about myself, and if I don't, you will hate me... Do you see all the dilemmas I have to face in my everyday life!?" : Athena: "Oh, poor baby! Now stop screwing around and fight me, already!" : Benimaru: "As you wish. I can see you're more of a warrior than a little girl anyway." Billy Kane : Benimaru: "Hey, you're a pretty swell guy! So you want to help me gain more fans, huh?" : Billy: "What the heck are you talkin' about!? Have you been huffing your nail polish again?" : Benimaru: "It's elementary, really. If I use my skills to gain a glorious victory over you, all the lovely ladies will go crazy over me!" : Billy: "This isn't the movies, you twit! What planet are you living on!?" Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Sorry, young man... It seems I couldn't control myself..." : Benimaru: "Huh? What's the matter, gramps? Starting to get a bit confused, are we?" : Chin: "No, it's just that I thought I should say sorry in advance, because you'll probably be out cold in a minute." : Benimaru: "Is that right? There's an even bigger difference between us than the one in strength you know? The difference in looks! Beauty is strength! Everyone knows that!" : Chin: "Then Grandma must be the strongest on the planet! It sure as heck isn't you!" Clark Still : Benimaru: "I know what you're going through, pal! I've got a bunch of reckless teammates as well!" : Clark: "The Colonel can be a bit of a bother at times and backing him up is no cakewalk, but..." : Benimaru: "You wouldn't have it any other way, right?" : Clark: "Damn straight. I guess we're both gluttons for punishment, eh, pretty boy?" Duo Lon : Benimaru: "Hey, long time no see! You look, uh, moody. As usual. While you may not be in the same league as I am, it still saddens me to see you waste your handsome face! Stop being so dour!" : Duo Lon: "I must admit... sometimes I envy the way you live." Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "You have been of great help to me in the past... but I cannot retreat!" : Benimaru: "Don't worry about it! You don't owe me so much that I'd expect you to simply surrender. Victory is meaningless if it is not earned by your own hands. Now, let us dance, mademoiselle!" Evil Ash : Evil Ash: "You make me laugh. Do you really think a mere human can stand in our path!?" : Benimaru: "Yeah, I'm definetely a mere human... And you're about to know the stinging humiliation of being defeated by one!" : Evil Ash: "The future of you worthless humans lies in the palm of my hand. Know your place, maggot!" Flames Iori :Iori: "Ugh, you again... Just tell me where he is." :Benimaru: ""You again"? Isn't that something Kyo should be saying? I'm sure he's sick of running into you by now." :Iori: "...Die." Goro Daimon : Benimaru: "Let's go, Goro! I mean, uh, Daimon Sensei!" : Daimon: "Hm. Let's see how much you've grown." Himself : Benimaru 1: "Wow, another fake me! That's the toll of being famous, I guess..." : Benimaru 2: "Hey, you're the fake! A fake couldn't possibly look better than the original, now could it?" : Benimaru 1: "You're asking for it! I'll show you who's the strongest and prettiest of us two!" Hwa Jai : Benimaru: "Alright, that's close enough, buddy. Some of your ugliness might rub off on me." : Hwa: "You must be in a hurry to die. I'll rearrange that precious face of yours, and I'll do it for free!" : Benimaru: "The only one here who needs some facial rearranging is you. But rest assured, it can't possibly turn out any worse!" Iori Yagami : Iori: "You... Why are you here?" : Benimaru: "I don't want to get between you and Kyo, but I can't just let what you did to Shingo go unpunished!" : Iori: "Are you that eager to die? Suit yourself..." Joe Higashi : Benimaru: "Hey, Champ! Look, we all know that you're going to lose, so could you do me a favor and fall over a bit more dramatically?" : Joe: "Should you be up? Your medication obviously isn't working yet! I'm the Champ because I don't lose! In fact, someone must have torn the L section out of my dictionary, cuz I don't know the meaning of the word lose!" : Benimaru: "Well, I guess I'll play teacher, then. It's time for you to get reaquainted with the bitter taste of defeat!" K' : K': "You again... You're the last person I wanna see right now." : Benimaru: "I'm actually pleasantly surprised you even remember me! And here I thought you didn't care..." : K': "Oh, I remember you... How could I forget such a royal jackass?" : Benimaru: "Still need to work on those people skills, I see... You'll never get far in life by alienating everyone you meet." : K': "I'll live my life however I want. Let's go already." Kim Kaphwan : Benimaru: "It's fine that you want to get a bunch of criminals together to educate and reform them. But do you really have the strength for that!? I don't recall ever having lost to you in the finals." : Kim: "Don't try to taunt me. I am not so gullible as to fall for your simple schemes. If you want to know how strong I really am, allow me to show you right away!" King : Benimaru: "Hello, Miss King! How are those beautiful, taut, and exquisitely lethal legs of yours doing today?" : King: "That's no way to greet a lady! You still haven't changed your raunchy playboy ways, I see. But if you're that interested in checking out my legs, I'll make sure to show you all your eyes can handle." : Benimaru: "Oh boy, this is gonna be a rough date... But you know I can't say no to a pretty lady!" Kula Diamond : Benimaru: "Ten, no, let's make that five more years... You're way too young..." : Kula: "What? What are you talking about? Are you talking about me?" : Benimaru: "Man, if only I could have first met you five years in the future. That would've been so much better." : Kula: "Better? How come? What's supposed to happen in five years? Come on, tell me, tell me!" : Benimaru: "Nope, just forget what I said! I'm a horrible person for mentioning it, so please forgive me and never bring this up!" Kyo Kusanagi : Benimaru: "I think we've already said everything we could possibly say, so let's just get going, Kyo!" : Kyo: "Gotcha! But don't burn out right at the start, okay? It's been a while, so I want to enjoy this!" Leona Heidern : Benimaru: "Rowrr. Hello there, miss! How about after we're done getting to know each other in the ring we get to know each other over dinner?" : Leona: "...Okay. I have nothing to do after my mission." : Benimaru: "Hm... I guess you must like what you see as much as I do." : Leona: "Yup. And what I see is that you have no chance of winning." Mai Shiranui : Mai: "Get ready, Mr. Ladies' Man! My Shiranui flames will make you hot and bothered but not in the way you like!" : Benimaru: "Sorry, kitten! But that's not gonna happen! The sparks that will fly between us will leave you so charged that your legs will grow weak." Mature : Mature: "Time for bed, boy. May you forever rest in peace!" : Benimaru: "Oh, don't call me "boy"! I think we both know I'm too old for that. We're both adults here, so why don't we have some fun, Miss Mature?" Maxima : Benimaru: "Oh man, it'd be nice if they included a "no cyborgs" clause in the regulations already. I'm getting so tired of having to punch that heavy body of yours every time." : Maxima: "I have to admire your level of narcissism. In that respect at least you are the number 1 in the world." : Benimaru: "Thanks, Mister Maxima. And let me tell you one more thing. The data you have of me from when I was teamed up with you is probably not going to do you much anymore." : Maxima: "Then let me tell you something in return. Cyborgs evolve too." Mr. Karate : Benimaru: "I'm sure you're not going to tell me whether you're wearing that mask for show or on a lark or something... That makes you the legendary fighter Mr. Karate... I shudder to think what kind of demonic face might be hidden behind that mask." : Mr. Karate: "If you want to see my true face, then you're going to have to defeat me!" Raiden : Benimaru: "I have to say I feel comfortable fighting a wrestling heel. You're so going to be defeated! I love seeing the acts you planned for losing!" : Raiden: "Sorry to disappoint you, but the only acting the crowd is gonna see today is when the referee tells the crowd that you're going to recover." Ralf Jones : Benimaru: "You sure are rowdy for your age. I thought you needed to be disciplined to be a soldier!" : Ralf: "Stow it, you little punk! I'm only like this when I'm playing fighter! If this was the battlefield, you'd be dead before you even noticed me!" : Benimaru: "Spare me your war stories. All I know is that there's no way I'll lose to a guy who treats KOF like he's "playing fighter"!" Robert Garcia :Robert: "It's been a while since we've had a Clash of the Hunks. Gotta make sure we look good while doing this, right!" :Benimaru: "Clash of the Hunks!? You don't seriously think you're anywhere near close in the looks department, do you!? I hate to break it to you, but we've never had a Clash of the Hunks. You need more than one hunk for that to be possible!" :Robert: "You're so overconfident, it isn't even funny! I'll show you who's a hunk!" Ryo Sakazaki :Benimaru: "This goes for Daimon, too, but I can't stand your spirit and willpower speech. Change your tune every once in a while!" :Ryo: "What's the matter? We haven't even started yet and you're already looking pale! Are you eating proper meals? You can't just be concerned with your figure! You need calories, protein... a balanced diet! Bad diet means bad willpower, and only spirit and willpower matter!" :Benimaru: "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You sound like a self-help book! I don't know if you're going to try and hit me or charge me $99 for your seminar!" Saiki : Saiki: "Soon I will obtain the absolute truth! The absolute, inviolable power called Time! And you will be the main course at the ensuing feast! Your comb's a bit too gaudy for you to be a turkey though!" : Benimaru: "I do like that you are thinking about throwing a party where I'm the center of attention. But the only party you're going to be attending is my victory celebration. The one everyone's throwing for me after I mop the floor with you!" Shen Woo :Shen: "Are you the one that Duo Lon speaks so highly of? Show me your strength!" :Benimaru: "That's fine by me, but did you reserve a bed yet? Overcrowded hospitals are turning people away these days, so you'd better make sure you're well prepared!" :Shen: "Hm. You dissed me and the entire health care industry with one insult. Your mouth is definitely up to snuff. Let's see if your skill is worthy!" Sie Kensou : Benimaru: "Ni Hao, wonderboy! Is it true that you managed to escape from your slump?" : Kensou: "Of course I did! I am the Genius Psycho Soldier, Sie Kensou!" : Benimaru: "I'm afraid I'm going to have to collect royalties, kiddo. You see, the word "genius" was invented for me! I hold the rights!" Takuma Sakazaki : Benimaru: "I hope Yuri isn't around to hear this, but man, you're so stubborn they should turn you into a monument! I feel sorry for your kids, I really do." : Takuma: "Did you say something, young man? You seem to be awfully sure of yourself, chatting away like that." : Benimaru: "Are you saying I talk too much? That's what I do to warm up!" : Takuma: "Hmph. Very well. All that matters is if you can entertain me long enough." Terry Bogard : Benimaru: "My kick is more powerful than a stun gun! Are you ready to get zapped!?" : Terry: "Come on, man. Those weak taunts won't faze me. We're not in kindergarten anymore." Vice : Vice: "I can't stand effeminate types like you! There's just something about your face that makes me want to rip it apart!" : Benimaru: "Oh dear, jealous of my looks, are you? Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Miss Vice." : Vice: "That does it. I'm going to start by tearing out that tongue of yours!" Yuri Sakazaki : Yuri: "Hmmm... Today I think I'll be studying your moves for a change, Benimaru ♪" : Benimaru: "I'm always up for teaching eager students! Heck, I'd be glad to give you a personal hands-on lesson..." : Yuri: "Really!? Okay, see you this Sunday at our dojo! I'll bring my dad!" : Benimaru: "Huh? U-Uh, it's just that I have all the equipment we'd need back at my apartment..." : Yuri: "Haha, I'm kidding of course! Robert already warned me about you! He told me that whatever happens I should never be alone in the same room with you!" : Benimaru: "Why that...! Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!" Win Quotes *"Sorry, but I'm obligated to win! I can't disappoint all my fans!" (vs. Andy) *"You have Chizuru and Yagami's power, and that's it? Guess that means YOU'RE the weak link." (vs. Ash) *"Just singing and dancing don't cut it these days. Idols need to know how to fight, baby!" (vs. Athena) *"I don't have time to listen to your excuses, so go talk to a wall, okay? Everyone's waiting to interview me!" (vs. Billy) *"I've electrocuted you so many times your neuralgia should be cured by now." (vs. Chin) *"I'm used to being chased by girls, but guys like you? The thought sends shivers down my spine." (vs. Clark) *"Judo is too slow to keep up with me! You should try learning something new!" (vs. Daimon) *"Just being mysterious won't attract the ladies. You need to be strong and witty first." (vs. Duo Lon) *"Your moves lack sharpness, baby! Were you blinded by my stunning looks?" (vs. Elisabeth) *"Well... at least your pretty flames were able to illuminate my magnificient victory! That's something!" (vs. Evil Ash) *"You don't seem to get it, so let me explain, Yagami: Things don't always go your way. You see?" (vs. Flames Iori) *"You're one of my diehard fans, right? You really nailed the way I looked!" (vs. Himself) *"My kicks were even finer than usual! Maybe it's because you remind me of that other annoying punk." (vs. Human Saiki) *"What do you think of my kicks, huh? What? They were too fast to see?" (vs. Hwa Jai) *"How about giving up on Kyo already, huh? You can't even beat little old me!" (vs. Iori) *"Didn't you hear? The gong already sounded. It's time for the loser to leave the stage!" (vs. Joe) *"Hm? Have any excuses for me? Well, whatever you say would only prove my superiority!" (vs. K') *"A narcissist AND poser? Thank you! That means I can conquer anything with a smile, yes?" (vs. Kensou) *"What do I have that you don't? Well, looks and charisma for starters!" (vs. Kim) *"Miss King! I'd like to book your entire restaurant to celebrate my victory!" (vs. King) *"See you again! Hopefully in about 5 years when you've become a woman!" (vs. Kula) *"There's something missing here, Kyo. Have you been neglecting your training?" (vs. Kyo) *"You know what you lack? A soft smile to warm a man's heart!" (vs. Leona) *"You must have been mesmerized by my looks! Allow me to treat you to dinner to make up for it!" (vs. Mai) *"Wait, is it over already!? But my show hadn't even begun!" (vs. Mature) *"I always win with grace and beauty! I doubt your software will ever pull that one off." (vs. Maxima) *"I won, but I'd rather not fight you again. The damage my face would endure would not sit well with my fans." (vs. Mr. Karate) *"It seems we've been walking at different speeds, Kyo. Looks like I'm ahead of you now!" (vs. NESTS-Styled Kyo) *"You scream like a fishwife! Get out of here before my ears explode!" (vs. Raiden) *"Ugh, you were moving so slowly I thought I might nod off for a second there." (vs. Ralf) *"The girls don't just love me for my looks. I can kick butt, too... And now you know that." (vs. Robert) *"You lack refinement. That's a decisive factor in battle you know?" (vs. Ryo) *"Eesh! It'd take a miracle for someone as ugly as you to defeat my beauty!" (vs. Saiki) *"I hate surly types like you. Every match just turns into a messy event somehow." (vs. Shen) *"You're in pain, and I'm just tired... That wasn't time well spent for either of us." (vs. Terry) *"You've got dignity, sure. But dignity doesn't win fights." (vs. Takuma) *"My strength and beauty are all perfect! Sorry, but you don't stand a chance!" (vs. Vice) *"Are you crying? I'll gladly lend you a shoulder to cry on, Miss Sakazaki." (vs. Yuri) Capcom vs SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Win Quotes *"How did you like it? It was a splendid victory, wasn't it?" *"I knew I was the only one who could make today's match exciting!" *"I'm not concieted at all! I only speak what everyone else feels!!" *"My beauty captivates the world!" *"My lightning strokes dazzle audiences around the world!" *"You are so lucky! I finished you off in a very impressive way!" *"You played a good shadow, but you could never step into the limelight!" *"You shouldn't appreciate my beauty during a fight! Save that for later..." Category:Quotes